


A Turn for the Nurse – Or: Arse Over Tit

by RennieMcTavish



Category: British Actor RPF, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, But it's Oakley, Do you expect him to behave?, Dubious Ethics, F/M, First Aid, Medical, Medical Professionals, Nurses, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennieMcTavish/pseuds/RennieMcTavish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that darling Oakley decided to pursue a career in nursing – because he thought it would be a great way to meet girls – but then found that he actually liked the work.  But while our boy may have discovered his humanitarian side, sometimes temptation wins out over ethics.</p>
<p>But you can’t say that he’s not altruistic in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turn for the Nurse – Or: Arse Over Tit

God, this was SO embarrassing. Here I was, a grown woman, with a big-ass abrasion on my … well, ass. It fucking hurt, too. I’d pulled a spectacular wipeout on a wet subway escalator, actually bouncing down a couple of those snaggle-toothed steps. And of course it happened when I was wearing a skirt. And of course said skirt had ridden up, so the filthy metal raked across my tender skin.

At least my skirt was dark blue, because I was pretty sure the scrape was bloody. I didn’t want to even think about the kind of dirt that had gotten into it. Or the state of my underpants, for that matter. As I stood for the train ride – I was afraid to sit down and bleed on my skirt – I started doubting the wisdom of not having given up and gone back home. But I couldn’t. Today was my second interview for a job I really, really wanted.

By the time I got to the office building, the pain in my actual ass had faded to a dull ache. But the knots in my shoulders were rock-hard, my feet hurt from standing during the long train ride, and I could feel that I had twisted my back in the fall, which didn’t bode well for tomorrow. Oh, well. At least it wasn’t raining any more.

I was thankful to see the friendly admin I’d met the last time I was here. “Miss Carroll,” she said. “It’s good to see you again.” My face must have revealed something, though, because she asked, “Are you alright?”

“No, actually I’m not,” I said with a heavy sigh. Her face grew more and more concerned as I explained my accident. “It just figures this would happen to me now. I’m so excited about this interview and now … well, I’m really distracted by the pain. Plus, I just feel like an idiot.” I took a deep breath and looked at the clock. “At least I have time to go to the restroom, wash up, and see how bad the damage is.”

“Damage?”

Crap. I recognized that voice. I turned around. “Hi … Ms. Davis. Thank you for inviting me for another interview today.”

“Of course, Leah. But call me Yvonne. What damage are you talking about?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“You shouldn’t lie to a prospective employer,” Yvonne said with a smile. “What happened?”

I sighed again. I really needed to stop doing that. “I had a little fall on an escalator at the train station.”

“Are you hurt? Where?”

She’d asked for honesty, hadn’t she? “My ass.”

Yvonne laughed. “I’m sorry. It’s not funny. But you being that straightforward makes me think you’re an even better candidate for this job.”

That made me smile. “I hope so. But right now, I really should visit the restroom. Once I wash up, I’ll be fine.”

“I have a better suggestion. We have a nurse’s office here. Alice, will you take Leah downstairs?”

“But the interview is in ten minutes!” I objected.

“We’ll just push it back until 1:00. I’ll take the blame since it’s my idea that you get yourself tended to.”

 

I didn’t need this. I just wanted to see a nice competent lady who wouldn’t bat an eye at the location of my injury. Who I wouldn’t be embarrassed to have work on me. But no. It couldn’t be so easy.

“Isn’t there someone else who could see me?”

The young man looked up from reading the form I’d filled out. “Miss, I’m a fully qualified nurse.”

No, you’re a blond, tanned British Adonis, for fuck’s sake! “Are you even old enough to be a nurse?”

He raked a hand through his tousled blond curls. “Yes. I’m here in the States working on a master’s degree.”

“I just don’t –”

He must have read my mind, because he said, “Love –” ‘Love’??? Oh, no, he didn’t! “I’m an experienced nurse. I’ve treated things like this before. And worse. Please. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

I didn’t have a choice, did I? I sighed. “Fine.” I looked at the nametag on his scrubs. “Nurse Oakley.”

He chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling. “Just call me Oakley. Now, take these, Leah.” He handed me some ibuprofen and a little cup of water. “They’ll help with the pain. Next, I’ll need to get a good look at the injured area. We don’t have a gown for you to put on, so perhaps you can just raise your skirt rather than remove it. That way you keep your modesty a bit more intact.”

God, this was mortifying. I lifted my skirt up until my entire bum was exposed. I heard the whirr of wheels, and looked over my shoulder. Oakley was riding one of those wheeled stools across the room. He looked, dare I say it, adorable. He came to a halt right behind me, and I felt a gentle hand come to rest on my hip as he leaned forward. He made a sound, somewhere between “Ooh” and “Eww.”

“What?”

“You must be quite uncomfortable. You have a large scrape, but thankfully it’s not too deep. But bruises are starting to form already. You’re only injured on the right side, though. Did you twist when you fell?”

“Yeah.”

“Does your back hurt?”

Well, Nurse Oakley was asking good questions, at least. “Yeah.”

“The ibuprofen will help. I’ll give you a cold pack for later.”

“Thanks.”

“Now the bad news.”

“What?!?”

“It’s about your knickers. They’re ruined. Shredded. Quite a shame, actually. They’re silk, aren’t they? Lovely color, too.”

“Would you please shut up?”

He laughed again. “You’re not going to like this, but I’ll need to remove them in order to clean the wound.”

Fuck. What could I say but, “Fine.” I felt his fingers move softly up my hips to the waistband of my once-sexy hipsters. Nurse Oakley slowly and carefully pulled them down, making sure he didn’t touch my bum. His hand curved around my right ankle. Gently. Like a lover … Get your head back in the game, woman!

“Lift your foot.” I did, and he slid the panties off before putting my foot down. He did the same for the other foot.

I suddenly became aware that I was standing there in my high heels with my skirt hiked up around my waist and a gorgeous young man behind me with his face as at eye level to my butt. And he was holding my panties. I couldn’t help it. I started to giggle.

“Are you alright?”

I giggled even harder, but managed to squeak out a “Yes.”

“Care to share?”

“No, no. It’s really nothing. But –” Butt! That sent me off into giggles again. I finally caught my breath and composed myself. “Look, Nurse Oakley –”

“Just Oakley.”

“Fine. Look, Oakley, why am I standing up for you to do this? Shouldn’t I be lying on a table or something?”

“Would you like to be lying down?” I could hear the amusement in his voice. “All we have is a couch. To be honest, it’s much easier for me to treat you if you’re standing.”

“Alright. Fine.”

“Here.” He grasped my hips and turned me ninety degrees. “Brace yourself against the counter and don’t move.”

Oh, dear. Brace myself. Ungh. When I’d managed to corral my wandering thoughts, I realized that Oakley was good at what he did. His touch was gentle and sure. Apparently, he could shut up, because he worked silently for a bit.

“So, did the knickers match your bra?”

“What?” It may have come out as a screech. “That’s an inappropriate question.”

“Sorry, sorry. I was just trying to distract you while I –”

“Ouch!!!”

“Did that.”

“What the hell was ‘that’?”

He chuckled. “Just cleaning the deepest scratch. Sorry. That’s the worst of it. One last rinse and some antibiotic cream.”

I felt cool liquid on my skin, sluicing down over the painful area. Then more, which managed to run down my leg.

“Sorry.” Oakley didn’t sound very sincere.

I felt something soft blotting the trail of liquid, coming unnecessarily close to my inner thigh. I also felt myself getting a little warm in that vicinity.

“Now for the antibiotic,” he said.

The way he spread the cream over the wound felt rather like a caress. Let’s add ‘wet’ to that ‘warm.’ I unconsciously shifted my weight and heard a muffled “Unff” from Oakley. Perhaps I wasn’t the only one feeling the effects of this. I felt a smug smile creep across my lips. I could pay him back for those underwear comments. 

“I’ll put a dressing on, and that’ll be it.” Again, that hand smoothing over my ass. I stepped my feet apart a fraction and made a soft little sound.

Oakley swallowed, hard enough that I could hear it. I could hear the stool roll as he stood up.

“And there we are,” he said. “All done.”

I looked over my shoulder. “Do they still teach you to say that in the nursing curriculum? It’s rather … old school.”

He grinned. “No. I just heard it enough as a kid. I got in so many scrapes that I was in the nurse’s office as much as I was in class.” He winked. Winked, the little shit. “So how are you feeling?”

“Better.”

“Well, then, you can probably put your skirt down and turn around,” he said with a glance at my ass and a shit-eating grin.

Fuck. I shimmied my skirt down over my hips to the accompaniment of his laugh.

“How does your back feel?”

“Better, thanks.”

His voice was excessively sweet when he said, with a flick of his eyes down my body, “Does anything else hurt?”

I chose to ignore that. “Just my shoulders. Typical pre-interview tension.”

“It’s not exactly first aid, but I can rub them for you.” He lifted an eyebrow suggestively.

I shouldn’t. Shoulder rubs … did things to me. “Um, sure. That would be great.” The hell? What was I thinking?

I watched as Oakley tossed his gloves in the trash can and came up behind me. He explored the muscles of my shoulders and neck with his long, gentle fingers. “You are tense. You’ve got knots that are hard as a rock.”

When his thumbs dug in, I let out a deep moan. I could feel his hands falter, but then they resumed their confident motion. He reached around me and took my hands, guiding them back to the edge of the counter. Something about that … if I’d been wearing panties, they would have vaporized.

“Lean forward a bit.”

“I –”

“Just do it. Better leverage.”

Oh god. I’ll bet this boy knows all about leverage. I felt the heat of his body along my back, and the brush of his – Well. My shoulders weren’t all that had gone rock hard. All I could say is thank god that thing was on the uninjured side of my ass. I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Do you enjoy your work, Oakley?” I shifted my weight to the left so I rubbed against him. “It feels like you do.”

“Unff. Um, yeah, I get pretty excited about treating some patients.” He covered my hands with his, holding them against the counter. His body rested against mine; his cock pressed into my hip. “You, for instance,” he continued. “I’ve had this fucking hard-on from the minute I saw your gorgeous ass. And that was before you lifted your skirt.” He rocked his hips against me. “And then, there I was, touching you. Close enough to smell you. I thought I was going to explode.” He nuzzled my ear. “All I wanted was to take you right then.” He dragged one hand slowly up my arm, up my throat, until he could grasp my jaw and turn my head toward him. He whispered in my ear. “I still want to take you.” His mouth teased at mine until I whimpered, then it crashed down into a deep kiss that lasted until I couldn’t breathe and broke away, panting.

“Damn it, Oakley, my interview … it’s in half an hour.”

“Shit.” He nipped my neck. “That’s not nearly enough time for me to fuck you as thoroughly as I want to.”

“Oh god.” I couldn’t help myself. The words came out involuntarily. So did the whimper.

“Mmm. I want to hear that again.” He stepped back. “Lift your skirt.”

“What?”

“Lift your skirt.”

I hesitated.

“Do it.”

I bit my lip as I reached for the hem of my skirt and pulled it up to bunch at my waist. Looking over my shoulder, I put my hands back on the counter. Oakley’s mouth was slightly open, and I could tell he was breathing heavily as he looked at my bare ass. When his eyes met mine, I could see that they’d gone dark. He drew close, and started caressing the uninjured side of my bum. His hand traveled lower, and I knew that he’d find me hot and wet.

“Should I keep going?” he asked, his voice strained. “Do you want this?”

“If you stop, I’ll punch you,” I said. “Yes. I want whatever it is you have in mind.”

I felt his knee between my legs. “Open them. Farther apart.”

Apparently I didn’t do that well enough for him, and he pushed at my foot with his. “Farther.”

Fuck. I felt so exposed, and it was the sexiest thing ever.

“Bend forward.” He pushed me down until I was leaning on my forearms on the counter. No. That was the sexiest thing ever.

“Oh, god, Oakley.” It came out as a moan.

His fingers brushed over my sex and my body jerked and tightened.

“Fuck. You’re so wet.” He started rhythmically stroking, his fingers sliding across my entrance, then circling my clit.

I tried to raise up – his teasing was so frustrating, I almost needed to escape it – but Oakley stopped me with one big hand in the middle of my back. He held me there and started to focus his attention on my clit, until I was chanting any number of profanities and deities’ names.

“Do you like that?”

“Christ, Oakley! YES!”

“What about this?” He slipped one of those dexterous fingers inside me and I gasped. And then there were two fingers, thrusting in and out, angling to find a spot that made me writhe against the hand holding me down.

When he stopped with a chuckle, I groaned. He moved his hand from my back.

“Turn around.”

Panting, I did, and he stole my remaining breath away with a scorching kiss, his fingers exploring between my legs again.

“Do you taste as good as you feel, Leah?” Oakley went to his knees in front of me. My hands clutched at the countertop behind me as he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder. He looked up, with a cheeky smirk. “Do you want me to taste you?”

I nodded. That was all I could manage.

“Say it.”

“Fuck! Oakley, yes! I want your mouth on – Oh, fuck! Holy . . . Ah! Yes! Like that!” I buried a hand in his hair, digging deep into that mass of golden curls. Maybe he had a natural aptitude, or maybe he had a hell of a lot of experience, but he was amazingly good with his mouth. Much better than a guy his age should be … Fucking hell! Why am I even thinking about anything except – “Oh god!”

Oakley had slipped those long fingers back inside me, sliding in and out agonizingly slowly. He crooked them and found my sensitive spot, making me gasp. He paused and looked up at me, so young, so beautiful, breathing hard, his lips wet, his eyes fixed on mine. He began to move his fingers faster and my body clenched around them. Oakley groaned and dipped his head again. That smug tongue danced over my clit, circling, pressing, flicking.

I couldn’t even find the words to swear. I heard myself moaning and whimpering and making nameless sounds that got louder and louder until my orgasm pulsed through me in a wave, leaving me limp and shaking.

Oakley didn’t raise his head from me until my last shiver of pleasure had stilled. Still on his knees, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then gave me a cocky grin. “Miss, I believe some follow-up treatment will be necessary this evening.”

I grinned right back. “I take it that you make house calls, Nurse Oakley?”


End file.
